


Missing Pieces

by writernotwaiting



Series: Inverse [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: This is from a list of words (ok, a few lists) from Act of God, a glorious role play fic by @pedeka and @nightmareofcat. I was supposed to pick a chapter and write about it, but I decided to just write about their main characters, Sophie and Loki. This story is amazing good fun (and serious angst, too), and promises to be a fantastic IW fix-it fic once Loki kicks the Big Guy’s™ ass, which I have complete confidence he will do.





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pedeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedeka/gifts), [nightmareofcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmareofcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Act of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670166) by [nightmareofcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmareofcat/pseuds/nightmareofcat), [Pedeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedeka/pseuds/Pedeka). 



**Missing pieces**  

Broken things  
stumble toward  
one another,  
sacrifices  
from someone  
else’s war.

They know there is  
no return  
to innocence,  
but there is a baptism  
of sorts  
when lips discover bruises  
and pray forgiveness,  
when they whisper promises  
over exposed nerves—  
even as pulsing  
blood drowns out  
the replies.

Fingers trace scripture  
over pebbled  
skin, searching  
for flaws,  
trying to fill  
the empty  
spaces  
          with  _yes_  
          with  _aching_  
          with  _desire  
_           with  _mine_

 


End file.
